Please Stay
by Slo Motion
Summary: "Please stay, my babe, who knows when we'll dance again…"


**Title: **"Please Stay"

**Main Character(s): **Chandler and Roxanne all the way baby!

**Author: **Slo Motion

**Rating: **K; compared to some of my more recent Charox stories ("Free", "Burning Up", etc) this is very tame.

**Genre: **Romance…fluffy, fluffy romance

**Main POV:** Well, mine sort of since I'm writing this

**Character Death: **You're kidding me, right! This is Fluff 101!

**Coupling: ** Charox, Charox, and more Charox!

**Songs Used: **"Please Stay" by Kylie Minogue

**Setting: **Early season 8, about a week after Charox's breakup (stops myself from ranting angrily about evil writers)

**Disclaimer: **7th Heaven is not mine and nor is Kylie's song "Please Stay".

**Summary: **"Please stay, my babe, who knows when we'll dance again…"

**A/N: **I came up with this idea after I was obsessed with this song the other day. It's a very good song and I suggest listening to it. But anyway enjoy…

Music blared out of the speakers of Eddie's Pool Hall. The sounds of Madonna singing "music makes the people come together" echoed throughout the room.

Bodies pulsated with sweat as they moved around to the song. It was a Friday night.

_Date night_, Roxanne Richardson thought in her head. She dully took a sip of her Pepsi. Of course, she had no date and looked like an idiot just sitting at a corner table while everyone else(who all happened to have dates) danced and enjoyed themselves.

Roxanne ate a fry as Madonna's "Music" ended and a disco song came on. Darn disco. It was way too happy sounding. Roxanne wasn't happy.

She was miserable. And dateless. Roxanne was miserable and dateless.

Well, Roxanne didn't even want a date that much. She had just been through a rough breakup the week before. And she was still in love with her ex, Chandler, to make it more complicated.

But naturally, Chandler was dating. _Everyone _but Roxanne was dating.

But anyway, she'd heard that Chandler had a new girlfriend already. Her name was Emily James. _What a stupid name_ an angry and jealous Roxanne concluded.

Roxanne couldn't take watching social happy hour anymore. She threw out her food, paid her bill, and left the Pool Hall. She could hear the loud music out in the streets. She was the only one outside of Eddie's. She felt lonely.

Where were Lucy and Kevin when she needed some company?

Oh yeah, on a _date_…

Roxanne sat down on a bench near the Pool Hall and stared at the sky. What a lame way to spend a Friday night. Bitter, mad, and alone.

Roxanne looked down from the sky and forward when she heard footsteps coming her way.

Out of all people in the world to be in front of her, it was Chandler. He was alone and looked quite upset. He stopped when he took notice to her presence and the fact that she looked as miserable as he did.

Chandler remained standing, not sure if he should sit down by Roxanne. There was a long, long silence.

"You know, you can sit down by me. I don't bite," Roxanne said.

Chandler nodded in reply and sat down next to Roxanne on the beach, though he still kept his distance.

"So…how have you been?" Roxanne asked.

Chandler looked at her slightly, "pretty crummy. I just broke up with my girlfriend today."

"Do you always talk about your breakups with your exes?" Roxanne asked with a small laugh. But deep down inside, she wasn't laughing. She was thinking: _Especially when I'm still madly in love with you_.

Chandler shook his head, "no. But you asked…"

There was more silence.

"So, have you been…seeing anyone?" Chandler asked out of the blue.

"No. Nobody," Roxanne replied.

The disco song finished playing in the Pool Hall and a new song started up. It was "Please Stay" by Kylie Minogue.

Chandler stood up, "Roxanne, I have a lot of church work to do. I should really go."

Chandler started walking off. Roxanne didn't want him to go. She didn't want him to ever leave her. Ever again. It was stupid of her to let them break up. It was never going to happen again.

Roxanne stopped him, "no, please stay."

Chandler looked at her with a confused expression, "why?"

"Because…I want to dance with you," Roxanne replied.

"Dance with me?" Chandler asked.

Roxanne nodded, "yes, out here. Just one dance, for old time sake."

"I guess so," Chandler said and took Roxanne's hand into his own.

They moved in close together and swayed around as Kylie started singing…

_I fell in love with you  
The moment that we met  
Until the end of time, I never will forget_

_I lose it every time I'm close to you  
Under your spell, you know  
There's nothing I can do_

_Please stay, my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again  
And I don't want to know regret  
I'll do all that I can just to get you to…_

Roxanne pressed herself tighter into Chandler as they swayed on to the rhythm. The lyrics of the song made Roxanne and Chandler think of each other.

Chandler had been so miserable the past week. He had tried to replace Roxanne, but no woman could take her place. He only loved Roxanne.

Roxanne wanted to tell Chandler how much she wanted him back, but she wasn't sure if he'd take her back after all that stupid stuff she said to him last week. Why had she been such an idiot? She'd like to know.

_Stay, my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again  
And I don't want to say goodbye  
Cause who knows where we'll be after tonight_

_There's nothing stopping us  
You don't have to go  
The night is young for us  
There's more we need to know…_

They looked into each other's eyes and their love of each other felt like it was growing as the song played on...

_I lose it every time I'm close to you  
Under your spell, you know  
There's nothing I can do_

_Please stay, my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again  
And I don't want to know regret  
I'll do all that I can just to get you to  
Stay, my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again  
And I don't want to say goodbye  
Cause who knows where we'll be after tonight_

_I lose it every time I'm close to you  
Under your spell, you know  
There's nothing I can do…_

The two of them were mystified with each other. Roxanne pressed her lips into Chandler's. They kissed…

_Please stay, my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again  
And I don't want to know regret  
I'll do all that I can just to get you to  
Stay, my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again  
And I don't want to say goodbye  
Cause who knows where we'll be after tonight_

When they broke apart, Roxanne and Chandler exchanged smiles.

"I still love you, Chandler," Roxanne said.

"I still love you too, Roxanne," Chandler said.

They kissed again as the song came to an end.

_Please stay, my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again  
And I don't want to know regret  
I'll do all that I can just to get you to  
Stay, my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again  
And I don't want to say goodbye  
Cause who knows where we'll be after tonight_

**A/N: **And so here ends the fluff. Chandler and Roxanne forever! Stupid writers…sorry, I'll rant later. Please review!

Slo Motion


End file.
